Steven Universe
Steven Universe was a American cartoon that was made by Cartoon Network. It was censored in most countries. Censorship Kenya censorship Banned *The show was banned due to it being "pro gay". Latin America censorship Season 1 *Episode 5 #The scene where Steven and Peedee finds Frybo force-feeding customers French fries; Mr. Smiley pleads for mercy, and Frybo fills his mouth with more French fries was cut. #The scene where Steven runs into Frybo while nude, and his butt was shown was cut. #Any diolgue taking about buts was removed. #Frybo's sound when Steven takes the shard out of him was muted. *Episode 30 #Lars and Sadie's exaggerated kiss was modfied, the back-rubbing and the moaning sounds were cut. Only Lars' lips touching Sadie's is seen before the scene ends. #Sadie forcefully pushing the sharpened stick deeper into the Invisible Gem Monster when she realizes it didn't die from her initial stabs was cut. #The sound of Sadie is hunting fish was muted. *Episode 34 #The scene where Garnet kicks the Watermelon Stevens was cut. #The scene where Garnet punches two watermelons and kicks one was cut. *Episode 51 #Most of the scene where Garnet is affected by the Gem Destavilizer was cut. UK This section needs to be expanded. Southeast Asia This section needs to be expanded. Italy This section needs to be expanded. Turkey This section needs to be expanded. Philippines This section needs to be expanded. Hungry This section needs to be expanded. Russia This section needs to be expanded. Poland Censorship Cartoon Network Poland This section needs to be expanded. Australia/ New Zealand Censorship Cartoon Network Australia Season One *Episode 13 #The scene hwere Teen Steven says "But a boy on the cusp of manhood can't spend the whole day whackering." was cut. *Episode 16 #The scene that shows Pearl dropping her sword when she gets impaled by Holo-Pearl was cut. #The scene that shows Pearl poofs in Steven's flashback was cut. *Episode 20 #The scene that shows Sugilite headbutting Pearl was shortened. *Episode 21 #The scene where Sadie says "...and we spent the whole night together." was cut. *Episode 30 #The scene that shows Lars and Sadie kissing was cut. #The scene that shows Lars crying was cut. #The scene that shows pushing the sharpened stick deeper into her enemy was cut. #The scene that shows Sadie slapping Lars was cut. *Episode 33 #The scene that shows Garnet catching Hoppy's sword when she is swining it at her was cut. #The scene that shows Garnet punching Foxman in the stomach was cut. *Episode 34 #The scene that shows Garnet using her gaunlets as rockets, to attack the Watermelon Stevens was cut. #The scene that shows the Watermelon Stevens exploding due to Garnet's rockets was cut. #The scene Pear kill one of the Watermelon Stevens midair was cut. #The scene that shows Garnet kicking one of the Watermelon Stevens was cut. #The scene that shows Garnet kicking one of the Watermelon Stevens two times. #The scene that shows Garnet kicking one of the Watermelon Stevens was cut. *Episode 35 #The scene that shows Dogcopter eating the chess piece was modified for the Cartoon Network Australia broadcast. In the Cartoon Network Australia version Dogcopter says that he won the game. *Episode 36 #The scene where Amethyst says "Heh, Steven Jr.'s been busy." was muted. #The scene where Steven says "And now, I'm gonna die." was muted. Taiwan This section needs to be expanded.Net Middle East This section needs to be expanded. France This section needs to be expanded. Netherlands This section needs to be expanded. Spain This section needs to be expanded. Portugal This section needs to be expanded. Central/ European Censorship Cartoon Network CEE Season Four *Episode 4 #The scene that shows a character burping was cut. Where to find it uncensored The United States version was completely uncensored. Category:Stub Category:Cartoons Category:Australian censorship Category:Needs image Category:Cartoon Network Category:UK censorship Category:TV Category:Mexico censorship Category:France censorship Category:Italy censorship Category:Turkey censorship Category:Philippines censorship Category:Hungry censorship Category:Russia censorship Category:Poland censorship Category:Taiwan censorship Category:Iraq censorship Category:Saudi Arabia censorship Category:Jordan censorship Category:Spain censorship Category:Portugal censorship Category:Netherlands censorship Category:2010's Category:Kenya censorship Category:DSTV Category:Czech Republic censorship Category:Romania censorship Category:New Zealand censorship